To Carry the Weight
by TerrifiedOfButterflies
Summary: This is the fifth chapter of my  mostly  Ron/Hermione story, Over the River. It also works on its own.   SLASH. SEX. THIS STORY HAS SEX. Ginny/Harry


To Carry the Weight

Ginny shut the door to the room she shared with Hermione as quietly as possible. She looked like a ghost in her white tank top and boxer shorts, her pale skin glowed in the pale moonlight drifting in from the window. She supposed it should be called "The room she shared with Hermione and now Ron" but that was far too long a title. Ginny's feet barely touched the floor as she snuck across the hallway, tiptoe-ing through Harry's open door. He was deep asleep.

Ginny lifted up the corner of his blankets, sliding herself in next to him.

"Whaglpth...?"

"Move over!" Ginny whispered. Harry jumped, clearly startled.

"What... but... huh?" Harry squinted at Ginny as she snuggled in next to him, face to face.

"Your roomate and my roomate have decided to sleep in the same bed, in the next room. I decided not to stay."

As Harry's eyes focused, he noticed her smile immediately. It was sneaky, flirty, dangerous. Her ginger hair cascaded across her shoulders and his pillow. It was a bright contrast to the white of the sheets, her pajamas, her skin. His fingers traipsed up and down over the skin of her arms. Harry could see it happening, and could recognize his own fingers, but wasn't aware why or when he had started doing it.

"Are they...?"

"No, no..." Ginny said. "But they're laughing a lot and being lovey-dovey. Sickening, isn't it?"

"Yeah, totally..." Harry paused. "... but it's also kind of nice."

"Yeah, I guess." Ginny smiled. They were dancing this awkward dance of courtship. They were stuck at the intersection of "Obviously" and "Dangerous," or was it "Completely" and "Worthit"?

Actually, it was more like Wizard's chess, Ginny thought. Somebody could get hurt, even broken. You and your opponent take turns, strategising. Your move, their move, it was a perfect pattern. Eventually, someone wins... but no matter how the game ends, isn't the fun all in the playing? In taking pieces and giving pieces, in feeling equal to someone. The world disappears, it's just you and the other player, until the end. Yes, that was it exactly. Love is a game of Wizard's chess, and Ginny was waiting for Harry to move his next piece.

Ginny had moved a pawn first, and Harry had countered with an equal move. Ginny took his bishop, Harry took a knight. But Ginny was the queen, and she was ready to begin playing for real. Could she count on Harry to match her again? Was it even her turn to move?

"Harry, what are we doing?" Ginny asked. Harry yanked his hand away. "No, no, I like that," she blushed, "but where are we going? Are we dating? Are we friends? When I kiss you, I feel something. You feel it too, don't lie. But it's like we're too scared to keep playing this silly game." Ginny lifted a hand and rested it on the side of Harry's face. "I'm here, Harry. I'm here."

Harry always felt so nervous around Ginny, and he knew it was stupid. He could die and come back to life, but he couldn't talk to a pretty girl. Well, screw it, he thought. Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ginny's. Their mouths connected perfectly. Her lips were like rose petals, and when he kissed her, she bloomed. Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her with everything he had in the middle of the night. Ginny kissed him right back, unfaltering.

Eventually, they parted for air. Ginny smiled. Harry smiled. He felt... normal, for once. Like any other teen boy, sneaking kisses in the middle of the night with a beautiful girl.

The taste of her mouth on his tongue made him feel dangerous. Everything about Ginny felt dangerous, which is probably why they'd been avoiding this. Love is a heavy burden to bear, especially alone.

Harry slid his hand up Ginny's side, down into the small of her back. He pulled her in gently, she moved willingly beneath his guidance. Harry kissed her again, this time with more focus, more passion. He was gentle, but firm. He thought Ginny was pulling away from him, but she was gently biting his lower lip.

Kinky.

Ginny rolled herself on top of him, Harry's hand still on her lower back. His other hand reached up, pushing a strand of orange hair behind her ear. She blushed a little, smirked slightly, and kissed him again. There was no space between their bodies, only their clothes kept them apart. Harry's fingers pushed their way beneath her shirt and traced her spine, sending Ginny into shivers. He could see the goosebumps shooting across her chest.. across her breasts. Ginny sat up, straddling his stomach with her pale, tempting legs...

"I'm here, Harry," Ginny said, "I am right here." Her eyes locked with his, Harry understood what she meant. "All you have to do is ask." Her voice quaked slightly. Harry sat up, forcing Ginny to rock back onto her butt in his lap. He put both his hands on her back, and she grabbed the back of his neck for stability. Their faces were less than an inch apart. Harry kissed her again, feeling her surrender to him. He pulled back slightly, and whispered, "Please."

Ginny sighed, releasing her body to Harry. They both knew that he didn't need to ask, that what happened here tonight didn't depend on "Please" and "Thank You." But somehow, his whispered word changed everything. The rolled over on the bed, Ginny laying on her back with her knees locked around Harry's hips. He couldn't keep himself from kissing her, from kissing those beautiful lips. While their tongues were busy, Ginny slipped her fingers underneath Harry's tank top and began pulling it off. She tugged it over his shoulders, it caught on his arms and head. Harry straightened up and threw the top to the floor. Ginny ran her hands across his torso, fingers splayed over his muscles. She wrapped her fingers in his dark curly locks, and Harry bent back over, resuming their passionate kissing.

Ginny's hips bucked upwards, meeting Harry's. She snaked her fingers down his back, around his waist, to those hips. She began pushing down his shorts, exposing the hardening dick she had already begun to feel. Harry stood up, feet on the floor, and kicked off his shorts. He stumbled a little. Ginny chuckled.

"Oh, you're laughing huh?"

"Mhmm.. what if I am?"

"Oh, I'll show you..." Harry pulled the blanket off the bed, pulling it out from under Ginny, and covered himself with it like it was his invisibility cloak. He pulled Ginny's shorts down over her ankles and completely off, then spread her legs apart, bending them at the knee. He made sure that he was completely covered by the blanket, he wanted this to be a surprise. Ginny could always anticipate what he would do next... this should be special.

Harry started with one slow lick across her clit. She moaned, her hips shifting in his hands. Then he licked again, then again. He flicked his tongue quickly back and forth, up and down. Her response was pleasing. His fingers took over for his tongue, rubbing her clit hard and fast.

His tongue probed her pussy, licking up the juices that his fingers caused. Her hands pawed at his head through the blanket. He used his whole mouth on her now, sucking and kissing. He didn't exactly know what he was doing, it was mostly trial and error. As he licked and kissed more savagely, her hips bucked more wildly. His thumb pressed down on her clitoris, pushing it down and rubbing side to side. Her hips bucked more forcefully and more quickly, she was on the edge. He stuck his tongue inside her and swirled it around, giving her the last bit she needed. With a squeak and a load moan, something snapped inside Ginny and she came. Harry realized just how good she tasted. He licked up almost all of it. Harry began kissing his way up her stomach. When his mouth encountered the fabric of her tank top, he began pushing it up. She didn't stop him.

He held himself up and pulled the tank top off her body. She was panting heavily, just watching him. He had never seen that look in her eyes before. There was a deep fire burning behind those chocolate eyes, something sensual and unexpected. She was so hot, he thought her flesh might burn his lips off. He had set fire to her body, and looking into her eyes was like watching her burn.

She blinked, and Harry found the courage to move again. He returned to the valley between her breasts, kissing her warm skin. First, he let his mouth hover over her right nipple. She sucked it, rolling it around in his mouth. Then he switched, giving her left nipple the same treatment. He pressed his body against hers and rolled them over, but didn't realize how close to the edge of the bed they were. Harry landed on his back on the floor, Ginny landing on top of him. He moaned, and she laughed.

"Oww..."

"Oh, Harry..." she chuckled.

"It's not funny, that really hurt..."

"Well, maybe all my family will think it's just a ghost. A moaning, thunking, sweaty ghost!" She couldn't keep herself from laughing. Harry grabbed her hips and pulled her into a more comfortable position on top of him. Ginny, still burning with passion and partially wrapped in a sheet, took the opportunity to brace herself above him. He could feel her damp pussy straddling his hard cock. He swallowed. "Let me make it better." Ginny and Harry briefly made eye contact. He saw that slow-burning lust in her eyes. In this moment, she reminded him of a Goddess. Ancient, burning, lustful. Forever.

Then she pushed herself down onto him, and all thought was wiped from his mind.

Ginny groaned as she took him into her. She braced herself against his chest and began working her hips up and down. At first it was slow and painful, but she quickly picked up speed. Harry's face was scrunched up, he was moaning. Ginny thought this might be his first time, she couldn't be sure.  
>Let's make it a good one.<br>As she found her speed, she rode him harder than a broomstick. His cock pulsed inside her as they worked together. She panted, beads of sweat rolling off her skin. Harry panted beneath her, face screwed up in concentration. The longer they fucked, the more humid the room became. Harry's hair was plastered against his forehead. His scar was still visible. Ginny looked at it, and was inspired to go harder.

She flexed her hips as she pushed up and down, up and down. She was rewarded with a moan from Harry. Ginny stuck close to Harry, leaning into him. She ground her hips against his, rolling faster and faster. He pushed up as she pushed down, and the result was magnificent. They both cried out, Ginny grabbing onto his shoulders from support.

"Again..." Ginny whispered. They both pushed with force and felt Harry hit something inside of Ginny. He rolled over, holding himself above her. He began pushing down, finding his own rhythm. He braced himself on the outside of his right arm, and let his left hand massage her breast. Ginny rolled her hips with each of his thrusts. He moaned with each exertion of sexual energy, feeling his butt tighten and release. Harry slid his hand beneath Ginny's thigh and pulled it up, giving him better access. This was all they needed. With one final push of force, a deep, stuttering thrust and a huge buck of the hips, the two came.

Spent (and partially covered in sheet), the two lay on the floor, panting. Harry was the first to stand. He then extended an arm to Ginny and helped her up. She moved towards her clothes, but he didn't let go of her hand. He gave her hand a quick tug, and pulled her into his arms. He held her, hands running up and down her back, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmm...Harry... we should get dressed."

"Mmm..why?" Harry asked, as they tried to speak between kisses.

Ginny pulled away. "Because I am not a quiet lovemaker, and I don't want to be grounded forever."

Harry laughed. He and Ginny dressed silently. He smirked as he saw the way her clothes didn't quite fit. They looked, wrong. They barely clung to her thin frame. Harry caught Ginny's eyes and realized he'd been staring. She was rubbing her arms nervously, knees and elbows pulled inward. She felt awkward, isolated. Harry walked over to her, and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Stay with me?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay, here, with me... tonight?"

Ginny looked at him, slowly gaining her quirky confidence back. "I told you... you only had to ask." She pressed her lips against his and pulled him down into his bed. They giggled and kissed as they snuggled underneath the crunkled blankets and sheets.

Love is a heavy weight to bear, but luckily. neither of them was bearing it alone.


End file.
